los goonies el diamante negro
by elmust
Summary: han pasado 2 mees desde que capturaron a los fratelli y acabaron sus aventuras,pero es solo el comienzo,los fratelli son mas numerosos y vendran en busca de venganza, el tesoro de willy el tuerto no ha sido descubierto del todo aun queda el diamante negro
1. La reunión de los Fratelli

Los goonies: el diamante negro 

Nota del autor: hola¡ este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste, voy a escribir una continuación de mi película favorita, espero que la hayan adivinado, si los goonies.

Aquí se relataran nuevas aventuras, y el retorno de viejos enemigos y nuevos, además por la incorporación de un nuevo integrante en el grupo de los goonies jejeje espero que os guste.

Capitulo 1:la reunión de los Fratelli : 

--Dos—dijo fríamente uno de los 4 hombres al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas negras , todos se encontraban reunidos en torno a una mesa redonda; en el otro extremo estaba acomodado un hombre gordo con un bigote en forma de cuadrado quien extendió dos cartas de una baraja que reposaba encima de la mesa la cual estaba en malas condiciones, presentando dobladuras y marcas , provocadas por el uso abusivo al que fue expuesta.

--¡ja¡-- sonrió otro de los presentes con poco atención a sus cartas, al parecer el más joven de todos, sus vestimentas constaban de una camisa Hawaiana y un pantalón corto, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero de paja,----estoy feliz, eh conseguido lo último del mercado—

los demás alzaron la vista, no sin antes reposar las cartas encima de la mesa del lado contrario para que ninguno hiciese trampas,---¿qué ocurre ahora Ben?--- dijo en forma de queja la mujer del grupo, una mujer muy atractiva sus cabellos eran de color rubio y sus ojos de color verde, llevaba puesta una gabardina de color negro y poso su mirada sensual sobre el joven.

Ben saco de debajo de la mesa una ametralladora y la coloco en medio de esta, expandiendo las fichas que se utilizaban como apuestas por toda la mesa, provocando que algunas cayeran al suelo y los afectados maldicieron en voz baja.

---¡¡una ametralladora AK-47, lo último del mercado, capaz de disparar 200 balas por minuto¡¡--exclamo con excitación mientras acomodaba en su cabeza el sombrero de paja con la mano derecha.

La mujer sonrió sarcástica ---Ben fratelli, siempre te emocionas cuando nos muestras tus últimos juguetitos---

---y debería de estarlo--- interrumpió la voz de un anciano, los 5 miembros giraron su cabeza hacia la persona que hablo, era un hombre que se apoyaba sobre un bastón y se acercaba a la mesa desde la puerta principal del recinto.

---Bienvenuti, veo que os he hecho esperar caballeros--- dijo con acento italiano un tanto forzado, Ben arrugo el rostro---demasiado tarde vejestorio, ¡¡eh perdido tiempo valioso en el que podía haber utilizado esta preciosura¡¡¡---y encogiéndose de hombros empezó ha acariciar el arma como si fuera algo valioso.

La mujer alzo la vista hacia Ben –Ben fratelli¡¡ mas respeto al Don¡¡-- dijo con cierta furia hacia el joven.

Para el Don aquel insulto no le molesto en absoluto, sabia muy bien como era su querido sobrino para ir corrigiéndole los modales.

La mujer miro al Don con respeto--- y bien señor—encendió un cigarrillo---¿por qué nos ha dicho que vengamos a este pueblucho?---

El anciano hizo una mueca con el rostro y coloco una pipa sobre su boca, los demás esperaron a que terminara de encendérsela para que la reunión pudiera empezar

---este no es cualquier pueblucho, Salvatora---sonrió al ver a la joven---aquí ocurrieron dos cosas, es que acaso no echan de menos a un miembro importante?--- continuo con voz ronca.

Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros;---falta Mama fratelli, tu hermana Don--- contesto un joven que llevaba puesto un traje y corbata, sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de aquellas gafas negras, lo que ponía nerviosos a los demás ya que desconocían hacia donde podría estar mirando.

---¡exacto Benito¡--continuo el viejo ---Mama fratelli fue arrestada, hace 2 meses y por culpa de unos chiquillos¡¡--golpeo la mesa con el bastón, todos se asustaron, menos Benito, algunos decían que podía tener hielo en las venas, su frialdad era implacable, acomodándose las gafas Benito se puso en pie---Mama fratelli fue débil, los débiles perecen siempre, se dejo vencer por unos niños, es realmente patético---

el viejo pareció molestarle aquel comentario---cállate Benito, no dejaremos atrás a uno de nuestros mejores miembros----

Ben elevo la mirada hacia el anciano, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su arma---estoy impaciente---sonrió---¿quiere explicarse de una vez vejestorio?---

---si, como decía , Mama fratelli estuvo implicada en el asunto del tesoro y del barco pirata--- el anciano saco de uno de sus bolsillos un recorte de periódico y lo coloco sobre la mesa---leerlo todo por favor---

Ben observo el recorte con aburrimiento y empezó a leer en voz alta---Mickey Walsh, Brand Walsh , Lawrence Cohen(gordi jejeje), Clark Devereaux(Bocazas), Andy Carmichael , Stef Steinbrenner, Data estos jóvenes chicos que no llegan a los 16 años han logrado capturar a los bandidos mas buscados, llamados los fratelli, al mismo tiempo pasados unos minutos de su encuentro apareció ante nuestros incrédulos ojos un barco pirata bla bla bla bla –se mordió el labio y se recostó sobre el respaldar de su silla.

Salvatora miro el recorte y empezó a leerlo en voz baja ---aquí habla sobre el tesoro de Wily el tuerto—decía mientras miraba la foto de la noticia, allí salían en una foto grupal los chicos responsables de su contratiempo

---¡Exacto¡-- interrumpió el anciano ---pero , esos mocosos No lograron encontrar todo el tesoro, Wily el tuerto fue un pirata Italiano, se casi todo sobre aquel pirata, todo su tesoro no estaba en el barco, aun falta el diamante negro----

todos se impresionaron ante lo que dijo aquel viejo---¿el diamante negro?---interrumpió Benito.

---si, el diamante mas grande de todo el mundo, ¡y se que se encuentra aquí¡---se aclaro su garganta y tomo aire ---el conservador del museo el señor Walsh tiene el mapa que nos llevara--- sonrió al mismo tiempo que su diente de oro brillaba

Ben leyó de nuevo el periódico y se fijo en dos nombres en particular---Mickey Walsh, Brand Walsh,¿ estos dos tienen algo que ver con el señor Walsh?--- observo con incredulidad al viejo.

El viejo asentó con la cabeza---son sus hijos, Benito, tu iras a recuperar el mapa, aquí tienes la dirección del señor Walsh , y por el amor de dios no los mates, no queremos meternos en un lió de nuevo—aclaro su garganta y observo a la mujer y a Benito—Benito, Salvatora ustedes se encargaran de liberar a Mama fratelli y a sus dos inútiles hijos-realizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo---mientras tanto los demás, nos encargaremos de los demás preparativos, cuando hayamos conseguido el diamante quemaremos el pueblo, señal de que los fratelli siempre obtienen una venganza---

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Ben estaba excitado al fin usaría su arma.

Capitulo dos: Steve Carmichael 

Andy y Brand se encontraban viendo el atardecer en la entrada de la casa de los Walsh; la muchacha recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Brand---dime ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubiese subido al cubo que Troy me ofreció?—

Brand sonrió mientras rodeaba con el brazo a Andy---nunca hubiésemos vivido esa hermosa aventura que hace dos meses vivimos---

Andy sonrió al mismo tiempo que observaba aquel hermoso cielo anaranjado producido por los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer.

---por cierto---interrumpió la muchacha---mi primo ha venido a pasar el fin de semana—Andy cerro sus puños como si aquello le incomodara.

Brand sonrió y miro a los ojos de Andy ---¿ocurre algo con eso?---Andy bajo la mirada con desanimo---es un autentico idiota¡--pauso para tomar aire---tiene 20 años y sigue haciendo sus locuras, ahora se cree que es un samurai--- Brad miro extrañado a su novia

--¿un samurai?-- ---¡si¡--contesto la muchacha ---el año pasado cuando vino aquí, se paseo por todo el pueblo con una espada que trajo de Japón, además eso no es todo¡ es un maldito pervertido¡¡¡ ya le pille 2 veces en el baño de las chicas tomando fotos—la muchacha termino de hablar y tomo aire fuertemente

Brad se rió a carcajadas , era normal para un joven como el hacer eso, el también lo hizo sin que Andy se enterara.

Andy le observo con cierto enfado--¡¡oye Brad¡¡ eso no tiene gracia¡¡---

---ya eh llegado—interrumpió Mickey pasando al lado de la pareja.

--oye enano adoptado ¿ dónde te metiste?—dijo Brand acercándose hacia el, Mickey apretó los puños y se lanzo encima de el, intentando tirarle al suelo ---¡¡no soy un enano adoptado—

Brad intento calmarle pero no pudo soportar su peso y ambos cayeron sobre el césped

---OH vamos muchachos basta ya¡ parecéis crios¡ ---se quejaba Andy mientras intentaba separarlos.

---¡valla¡--irrumpió en la escena un joven que llevaba puesto un kimono y de su cinto colgaba una espada japonesa envainada—fue difícil encontrarte primita, mis tíos dijeron que estabas aquí, así que eh venido a buscarte---

---Steve eres un idiota, cámbiate ahora mismo¡¡-- grito Andy presa de la furia y la vergüenza.

Micky y Brad observaron a aquel joven, Andy y el eran como dos gotas de agua, podría decirse que eran gemelos, tenían casi la misma altura y el mismo color pelirrojo de cabello, incluso discutían como dos hermanos.

--ahhh—grito Andy de la rabia—¡¡ya estoy harta de tus jueguesitos Steve¡¡--

---si, pero yo no voy por ahí a buscar tesoros perdidos y encima perseguidos por 3 chorizos¡¡--

Andy sonrió—si hubieses estado allí , te hubieses muerto de miedo—

En la cara de Steve se reflejo cierto enfado---¿muerto de miedo? No digas tonterías, hubiese acabado con esos Fratelli de un solo golpe de mi espada maestra--- acercando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, intento sacarla, pero esta se había quedado atascada---¡maldita sea¡, sal de una vez¡-- Andy se sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Mickey y Brad intentaron contener la risa ante tan extraño personaje.

En frente de la casa, aparco un coche descapotable y con música rock a alto volumen.

---bien, hora de la acción—sonrió Ben cogiendo su ametralladora y guardándola en una maleta color negro que yacía en el asiento del copiloto.

**Capitulo 3: Ben Fratelli, huida de la cárcel:**

Ben se acerco lentamente hacia la casa donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, Andy y su primo.

---buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir ¿esta vuestro padre en casa?---

Brand observo a aquel extraño hombre del sombrero de paja ; Andy y Steve dejaron de discutir.

---lo lamento, regrese mas tarde---contesto Brad

Ben sonrió y dándose la vuelta abrió la maleta negra que trasportaba, sacando rápidamente la ametralladora se giro y apunto a los muchachos.

--¿ustedes son aquellos chicos no?--- dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada

Brand y los demás se extrañaron ante la reacción del sujeto, Mickey se abrazo instintivamente a su hermano , al igual que Andy se abraza a su primo.

--venga, no pueden engañarme, se que sois los goonies, vi su foto en el periódico---

Brand tomo coraje y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de el extraño personaje--¿quién demonios eres? y ¿qué quieres de nosotros?---

Ben sonrió—Fratelli, Ben Fratelli—

Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar de nuevo aquel apellido...


	2. Ben Fratelli, huida de la carcel

**Capitulo 2: Ben Fratelli, huida de la cárcel:**

Ben se acerco lentamente hacia la casa donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, Andy y su primo.

---buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir ¿esta vuestro padre en casa?---

Brand observo a aquel extraño hombre del sombrero de paja ; Andy y Steve dejaron de discutir.

---lo lamento, regrese mas tarde---contesto Brad

Ben sonrió y dándose la vuelta abrió la maleta negra que trasportaba, sacando rápidamente la ametralladora se giro y apunto a los muchachos.

--¿ustedes son aquellos chicos no?--- dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada

Brand y los demás se extrañaron ante la reacción del sujeto, Mickey se abrazo instintivamente a su hermano , al igual que Andy se abraza a su primo.

--venga, no pueden engañarme, se que sois los goonies, vi su foto en el periódico---

Brand tomo coraje y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de el extraño personaje--¿quién demonios eres? y ¿qué quieres de nosotros?---

Ben sonrió—Fratelli, Ben Fratelli—

Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar de nuevo aquel apellido...

Jake Fratelli y su hermano Francis, empezaron una pelea por la posesión de una almohada

---yo la vi primero idiota¡--grito Francis golpeando a su hermano

desde que entraron en la cárcel, sus peleas iban en aumento, Mama fratelli no estaba allí para detenerles.

---¡¡dejar de pelearos idiotas¡¡ --- se escucho una voz fuerte, de una mujer que se encontraba en la celda continua.

Jake miro hacia el interior de la celda---Mama dile que me devuelva la almohada---

--callaros de una vez¡ quiero dormir¡---volvió a repetir la señora, tenia muchas ganas de pegarles pero aquellos barrotes se lo impedían.

El guardia de la prisión paso al lado de las celdas donde estaban recluidos acompañados de una mujer muy atractiva que vestía una gabardina negra y un pantalón de cuero ajustado haciéndole denotar sus curvas.

El guardia miro a los fratelli con aburrimiento—tenéis visita---

Mama fratelli se levanto de la cama y se acerco hacia los barrotes---valla..Salvatora..tu.-

El guardia miro a la muchacha—tiene 10 minutos sea rápida---

Salvatora sonrió al guardia---gracias---

El guardia se alejo dejando solos a los fratelli y a Salvatora.

Salvatora observo a Mama y a sus hijos---habéis causado ya demasiados problemas, pero mi padre quiere veros, os sacare de aquí---

Los dos hermanos se quedaron atontados ante la figura de la joven, era tan hermosa que desviaban su mirada al escote de la mujer.

Salvatora introdujo un alambre en el cerrojo de la celda de Mama, tras un minuto realizando movimientos de muñeca logro abrirla.

Repitió la misma operación con la celda de los hijos, ahora quedaros aquí, salir solo cuando yo os de la señal.

Los 3 asintieron con la cabeza, ---Guardia¿podría venir un momento por favor?—dijo en voz alta la mujer al guardia que se encontraba vigilando las prisiones al final del pasillo.

---claro señorita—acomodándose su gorra de policía se acerco hacia la mujer ---¿ocurre algo?—pregunto el guardia al estar frente a ella.

---si—sonriendo la muchacha estampo contra la pared al guardia de una patada en la cara, la fuerza de aquel golpe fue tan brutal que dejo inconsciente al hombre.

Mama fratelli sonrió---veo, que has seguido entrenando---

--como siempre tía, ahora tomen--- la joven abrió las celdas y entrego una pistola a cada uno.

Varios guardias entraron en el pasillo de las celdas, ---¡deténganse quedan detenidos¡--

La joven fratelli sonrió mientras sacaba dos pistolas de los bolsillos de su gabardina y apuntaba con ella a los guardias—¡¡fuera de mi camino¡¡¡--- apretando ambos gatillos, empezó a disparar a bocajarro contra los guardias, estos se hicieron a un lado, pero antes que pudieran retomar posiciones y poder disparar , la joven se encontraba delante de ellos y con una patada desarmo a los 2 policías, con la pierna izquierda dio otro golpe a los policías, haciendo que caigan contra el suelo aturdidos.

Mama fratelli aplaudió—bien echo querida, eres la mejor, no como estos dos inútiles--- la señora golpeo a sus dos hijos en la cabeza con su puño.

Ambos hermanos se quejaron en voz baja por el golpe,---rápido salir de aquí¡¡ Benito nos espera fuera¡¡--

A mama fratelli le dio un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo---¿Benito? Que hace aquí ese...---

--si, se lo que quieres decir de mi hermano, es un tipo raro pero eficiente---interrumpió Salvatora.

Benito esperaba afuera dentro de un coche de color rojo, escuchando la radio clásica, si algo le gustaba a este tipo era la música clásica.

Los ruidos de disparos alertaron a la gente que empezó a alejarse del lugar, mas benito seguía tranquilo escuchando la música, empezó a impacientarse y apretó la empuñadura de su puñal que guardaba en la guantera del piloto—odio que me hagan esperar---se quejo en voz alta.

Pero antes de que Benito saliera a buscarles, Salvatora y Mama fratelli con sus hijos lograron salir y se acercaron al coche de Benito con rapidez.

Salvatora miro a su hermano desde fuera—abre la puerta--- este miro a su hermana---esta abierta entrar rápido, este lugar estará lleno de policías dentro de poco tiempo---

Cuando lograron entrar al coche, Benito lo encendió y arranco a toda velocidad.

El ruido de las sirenas detrás de ellos, indicaba que 4 coches de la policía empezaron a seguirle la pista.

---encárgate de esas molestas basuras---ordeno a su joven hermana la cual estaba cargando su pistola...

---siéntate ahí monada--- Ben empujo en el sofá a Andy, la muchacha cayo sentada en el Sofá de la casa.

El joven apuntaba a todos con su ametralladora, Brad miraba con rabia a aquel hombre

---¡eh tu¡--apunto su arma a Mickey---tráeme algo de comer, tengo hambre---

--has lo que dice—dijo Andy con preocupación al joven hermano de su pareja, Mickey se levanto de su asiento y se acerco tembloroso a la cocina.

---si intentas hacer algo estúpido, matare a estos 3¿entendido?---amenazo Ben apuntando su arma al joven.

Steve parecía intranquilo, aquel hombre le había quitado su espada –oye amigo, yo no soy de los goonies, no me hagas nada a mi---

Ben sonrió---claro, y si te suelto llamaras a la policía¿ no?, quédate ahí¡ y no hagas nada¡---

Andy y Brad observaron a Steve con cierta rabia por su acto cobarde

Ben—esperaremos a vuestros padres---sonrío mientras observaba a Andy---¡eh tu¡--

Andy sintió un escalofrió al ver que aquel extraño sujeto le apuntaba con su metralleta

---te eh visto, animando al patético equipo de fútbol de aquí¡ me resultas graciosa cuando bailas—sonrió encendiéndose un cigarrillo—eh mocoso¿donde esta mi comida?¡¡---grito hacia la cocina esperando que mickey regresara –¡ya voy¡--fue la respuesta del muchacho.

---bien---Ben sonrió le resultaba excitante controlar las situaciones –¿a que esperas?—pregunto mirando a Andy—¡báilame algo¡---

Andy miro a Brand, el cual apretaba los puños fuertemente por la rabia contenida en su interior.

--¡vamos monada a bailar¡-- Mickey salió de la cocina con comida y la coloco en la mesa, con una señal de su mano ordeno que volviera a su sitio, el muchacho obedeció de mala gana.

Andy se levanto y se puso en medio de el salón...


	3. El mapa

Capitulo 3: el mapa

La persecución continuaba, Salvatora saco medio cuerpo por la ventana del copiloto y empezó a disparar su pistola, los coches de la policía sufrieron daños en el capo y en las lunas, una bala atravesó la rueda de un coche, el policía que conducía intento hacer una maniobra, pero no puedo maniobrar bien y el coche fue volcado siendo arrastrado cuesta abajo por la carretera, los demás coches que iban detrás de el chocaron contra el coche volcado.

Salvatora guardo su pistola---ja¡ no me han dado mucho trabajo, creía que iba a ser mas divertido---

Benito siguió conduciendo sin darle importancia a su hermana, Jake Fratelli apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Benito---hola, primo hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos----

--quita esa mano de mi hombro, Jake---dijo con frialdad, Jake quito su mano rápidamente, aquel tipo le trajo un escalofrió...

Andy no dejaba de realizar su danza de la victoria, Ben aplaudía a cada movimiento de la joven.

---muy bien, muy bien--- sonreía mientras daba ritmo con las palmas.

La muchacha, hacia esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar, realmente estaba muy asustada ante aquel hombre de sádica sonrisa.

La puerta de la verga del jardín se abrió, Ben ordeno con el brazo que la muchacha tomara asiento, luego miro a Brand---levántate y ve a ver quien es, y ojo con las tonterías---ordeno apuntando al joven con la metralleta.

El muchacho se levanto y fue hacia la puerta con pasos lentos, al acercarse a la puerta la abrió, era su padre.

El señor Walsh observo a su hijo, el cual sudaba mucho , no le importo mucho aquello ya que la estación en la que se encontraban era pleno verano.

---buenas tardes , hijo mío--- dijo sonriente mientras trasportaba varios papeles del museo en el brazo, el joven Brand ayudo a su padre a trasportar algunos papeles.

---¿ocurre algo?---pregunto el padre de Brand al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al salón.

---ocurre, que debe sentarse señor Walsh—sonrió un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el salón y apuntaba con un arma a su hijo menor , a Andy y a un chico que no conocía.

---por favor relájese, solo quiero hablar---sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba un bocado a una manzana.

---¿piensas que me relaje apuntando con un arma a los chicos?—pregunto irónico el padre de Brand al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su hijo menor.

---vamos, solo quiero hablar---sonrió al mismo tiempo que se encendía un puro.

---¿quién eres tu¿qué demonios quieres de los chicos?--- pregunto con tono mas nervioso.

Ben rió a carcajadas---cálmese ¿quiere?--- dio unas caladas a su puro---solo, quiero negociar un poco señor Walsh---

---¿negociar?---

---lo que eh dicho, y será mejor que colabore con mi oferta, o matare a uno de los chicos--- sonrió al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Mickey

el joven hermano de Brand tembló levemente y entumeció su cuerpo a causa del miedo, aquella era la primera vez que tenia miedo de morir.

--¿qué demonios quiere¿dinero?--- pregunto más nervioso aun al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo contra el.

---¿dinero?--- negó con la cabeza--- busco el mapa, de Wily el tuerto, se que lo que descubrieron sus hijos no fue toda la parte del tesoro, busco el mapa del diamante negro---

---¿el diamante negro?---se pregunto en voz alta, Ben arrugo el rostro, los presentes incluso Steve se extrañaron ante lo que dijo aquel Fratelli, Andy observo a su secuestrador---no es posible¡ el tesoro de Willy fue descubierto por nosotros, y vimos como su nave se perdía en el mar----

Ben echo el humo por sus cuencas nasales envolviendo la habitación en una densa niebla gris---a mi que me cuentas niña, solo son ordenes que eh recibido, y no me iré de aquí hasta que me entreguen dicho mapa---

---¿quién demonios es usted?---

Ben sonrió---Ben Fratelli,--- contesto con voz ronca a causa del humo, el padre de los dos hermanos sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo---creía que los Fratelli eran 3---

---estas equivocado si crees que somos 3---sonrió al mismo tiempo que volvía a chupar del puro—dejémonos de charla, dame el mapa que se que lo tienes, no quiero empezar una carnicería---

Walsh observo a sus dos hijos luego a Andy y a aquel extraño muchacho---iré a buscarlo—suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba, Ben apunto con su arma al señor---no cometas ninguna imprudencia, si veo algo sospechoso disparare a uno de tus hijos y luego matare a los otros---

Asentando con la cabeza, subió las escaleras.

Pasados 20 minutos el señor Walsh descendió las escalera con un pergamino envuelto

---aquí lo tienes--- dijo entregando el pergamino en la mano de Ben.

Ben sonrió---al fin, muchas gracias por su cooperación--- levantándose miro a Andy---levántate---ordeno apuntándola.

Andy miro desconcertada a los presentes, Brand corrió hacia Ben –eh¡ ya tienes tu mapa déjanos en paz¡--- grito furioso.

Ben dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Brand---no puedo estar seguro, si llaman a la policía , me llevare algo que os impedirá llamarla---sonriendo cogió a la joven del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta, Andy empezó a gritar el nombre de su novio para que la ayudase, pero Brand estaba en el suelo intentando recuperarse por el rodillazo recibido--- recibiréis noticias de la jovencita, cuando todo haya concluido--- tras decir esto, salió por la puerta junto a la joven.


	4. El secuestro de un Goonie

Capt 4: el secuestro de un goonie : 

El coche, el cual era conducido por Benito, aparco en el garaje de aquella casa que se encontraba en medio del bosque de pinos, no muy lejos del pueblo de los muelles: en la entrada de aquella casa se encontraban Don fratelli y un hombre de aspecto rechoncho y que respondía al sobrenombre de "tijeras", aunque su verdadero nombre era Giussepe Fratelli.

Mama Fratelli fue la primera en salir de aquella camioneta color negro, para acercarse hacia el Don, el cual abrió los brazos y dio un caluroso abrazo a su hermana menor al mismo tiempo que sonreía y el diente de oro que adornaba su boca brillaba.

Benito bajo del coche al mismo tiempo que su hermana, los hijos de Mama fratelli tardaron algo en bajar ya que tuvieron problemas para salir del coche, se les había atascado el seguro.

Benito observo al igual que Salvatora la escena entre el Don y Mama Fratelli; mas tarde los hijos de Mama Fratelli fueron invitados a saludar al Don.

---bien, la reunión esta completada, es hora de demostrar nuestro poder---dijo el viejo Don al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Mama Fratelli sonrió de igual forma—bien, espero que todo siga adelante---

Ben Fratelli, obligo a su rehén a caminar sin armar escándalo; mantenía su arma escondida pero siempre apuntándola.

---ya estamos cerca—dijo mientras daba un empujoncito a la muchacha, la joven emitió un sonido de queja---oye, tenga mas cuidado---dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba moverse mas deprisa.

---OH lo siento messie¿quiere que le acompañe a su carruaje?--- dijo Ben con una sonrisa burlona.

La muchacha cerro los puños por la cólera---no te saldrás con la tuya, maldito lunático—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

---ya me estoy saliendo con la mía, ahora camina, antes de que se me agote la paciencia-

manifestó cierta molestia en sus palabras.

Llegaron a un coche descapotable que se encontraba en frente de la casa de Brand; Ben abrió el maletero y apunto con su ametralladora a la joven---bien, metete dentro---

Andy se puso pálida---¡¡¿qué?¡¡, ni loca entro ahí¡¡¡---

El Fratelli sonrió---no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando---...

Brand, se levanto rápidamente para ir ha ayudar a Andy, pero alguien le detuvo cojiendole del brazo, se trataba de su padre----¡no¡ esta armado---dijo en tono nervioso

Brand se deshizo del brazo de su padre---¡déjame¡ solo quiero saber donde se dirige--- dijo con tono enfadado.

Brand echo un vistazo a su joven hermano y acercándose a el se agacho a su altura y acerco su boca a su oreja---reúne a los goonies—dijo en voz baja.

Steve se acerco hacia la puerta ---bueno, ya debo informar de todo a mis tíos--- sonrió nervioso.

--¡no¡---alzo la vista Brand—tu, vienes con migo---...

El coche de Ben arranco y coloco el cassete de música rock en el aparato de música---espero que no se le acabe el aire allí dentro—dijo con un gesto de burla mientras apretaba el acelerador y se alejaba de la casa del señor Walsh, pero no se percato que Brand y Steve le seguían con el coche de su padre.

La noche cayo en el bosque, Benito se mantenía apoyado sobre un árbol al mismo tiempo que observaba las estrellas, el ruido de una música escandalosa le quito de sus pensamientos, el coche de Ben aparco delante de el.

Ben apago la radio---tengo el mapa--- sonrió –y algo más—dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo, Benito se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importase en absoluto.

----¿qué es todo ese escándalo?--- grito la voz de una señora amargada desde la casa.

Ben rió a carcajadas---¿eres tu tía?---

La puerta del chalet se abrió y de ella salió una mujer mayor con vestidos propios de los años 30, todos de color negro y una boina del mismo color con un collar de perlas blancas.

---OH¡ Ben cuanto tiempo sin verte--- dijo Mama Fratelli.

---yo también estoy feliz de verte vejestorio—sonrió mientras expulsaba humo por la boca—tengo algo, que tal vez te interese--- tras decir esto se acerco hacia la parte de detrás de su coche, abriendo el maletero emitió una sonrisa.

Dentro del maletero del descapotable, se encontraba una chica atada y amordazada, la cual Mama Fratelli conocía muy bien.

---es...es..---- decía sin poder terminar.

---si, es una de los goonies esos---

---¡lo se idiota¡--contesto hoscamente—al fin me podré vengar—su cara se lleno de placer, realmente esa chica era una de las culpables de su desgracia y de que no pudiera coger ese cuantioso tesoro, sonriendo saco de sus bolsillos una navaja , Andy abrió ambos ojos con susto, intento gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía, ahora no estaba Brand para que la ayudase, estaba sola ante aquel peligro, pero antes que aquella arma punzante le atravesara alguien le cogió el brazo a Mama Fratelli.

--basta...--- dijo Benito apartando sin ninguna dificultad el brazo de la mujer, indignada Mama Fratelli observo al que le impedía poder vengarse

--esta mocosa, estuvo en ese grupo de chiquillo entrometidos que...---

--que te capturaron, lo se, pero tu tuviste la culpa por que fuiste débil¿no ves acaso que esta niña nos puede ser de utilidad?---dijo Benito mientras soltaba el brazo de Mama Fratelli, no dijo nada, incluso Mama temía a Benito aunque ni siquiera ella lo sabia.

---si vuelves a cometer una tontería de esas, te matare--- dijo seriamente, mientras crucificaba con la mirada a la señora.

La mujer dio media vuelta muy enfadada y se metió dentro de la casa.

Andy se quedo observando a aquel hombre, el cual salvo su vida, pero sintió un terrible escalofrió al observarle sus ojos.

_"no expresan sentimientos"_ se decía para si misma_,"tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto"... _

---Andy ha sido secuestrada, por uno de los Fratelli--- dijo Mickey, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de sus amigos.

Bocazas se acerco a su amigo---venga Andy, Brand salir de donde estéis escondidos---dijo el muchacho con tono de aburrimiento.

Mickey dio un golpecillo en el cuello a su amigo—no es mentira , es la verdad--- dijo sentándose en medio de todos.

Stef miro a Mickey---¿qué esta ocurriendo?, podrías explicárnoslo todo ¿por favor?---

El joven se quedo pensativo y negó con la cabeza—esperemos que todos lleguen---

Data miro su reloj---Gordi y Slog tardan demasiado---

Bocazas sonrió---seguro que comió demasiado y es incapaz de moverse---

---¡ah bocazas cállate¡--dijo Mickey dándole un golpecillo un tanto fuerte en el estomago de Bocazas...


End file.
